


Woke Up New

by lovelymoony



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, Foster Care System, Gen, M/M, Modern Era, References to Depression, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymoony/pseuds/lovelymoony
Summary: For the last fifteen years of his life, Crutchie Morris has been shuffled from one foster home to another. After all who would want to adopt a sixteen year old with a bad leg? But little does he know that his entire future is about to change course and for once something good might just be coming his way.





	1. Broke Free On A Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly based off of the Newsies Blogverse on Tumblr that I'm a part of, where I play Crutchie! This chapter contains slight mention of abuse and injury but nothing major!

There was something eerily familiar about the humming of the dull beeping noises, ones that he was all too used to. It always seemed to happen like this. Waking up in a hospital room, the memories of the night before a dull burn in the back of his mind, and his body feeling like it had seen better days. Which if he was being honest, it had. It was only a matter of days before he would be released to some family who would either keep him for a week or so, well, that or ending right back where he was. There was no in between when you were in the system, especially when you are sixteen with a bad leg. Not exactly the sort of kid anyone wants to adopt. There were a few foster families that would try and do their best. Make sure that he was fed enough and taken care of but he never got his hopes up with staying with them. There was always some reason why they couldn’t keep him and he was shipped off to the next home. All he could do was hope they would be nice but it seemed to be running out of nice families that were part of the system. And as luck would have it, Crutchie had found himself in a foster home he had been in before. Which is how he ended back in the hospital.

He knew he stood no chance when they told him where he was going and he had half of a mind to beg them to send him anywhere else. He’d been placed with Snyder quite a few times, though most of those had been along with Jack. Jack, who somehow managed to keep Snyder off of his back and the times that he couldn’t, Jack had been there to help Crutchie in the aftermath of whatever punishment Snyder decided that Crutchie had deserved. But there was no Jack this time, just a few younger boys who paid no mind to Crutchie. So when Snyder came for him late last night, dragging him by the cuff of his collar down to the basement- Well, he was more surprised that he had woken up this morning. 

Taking a deep breath, he slowly blinked his eyes open, letting the room come into as much focus as it could without his glasses. The dull white gave a comfort of a familiar place, though a pang in his stomach told him this is not the place that should be familiar to anyone. But this was his life, this is what the cards had dealt him, and there was nothing he could do about it. He told himself to take another breathe, to easy whatever worry and anxiety that he could rising in his chest. He had to be strong, had to push it down, and just keep moving forward. A few seconds past and mustering up both courage and energy, Crutchie looked down at his arms. Like he had expected, they were littered with bruises, and even though his legs were under the covers- Crutchie could tell that his bad leg was twisted a little bit more. 

Once more he could feel the anxiety pool in his chest and stomach, suddenly going back to sleep, and pretending none of this had happened for a few hours seemed very appealing. But Crutchie was never lucky in his life and the hospital door swung open, an all too cheery nurse popping her head in.

“Oh good, you’re awake! Your social worker will want to be coming in to talk to you.”

“Mrrrph.” Was all he could mutter in response, as nice as his social worker was, could this wait a few hours? Or days? Or weeks? But with that the nurse disappeared and he let his head drop back against the starkness of the hospital bed pillow, doing his best to ignore the stabs of pains all along his body. He felt himself sink further under the covers, wondering if anyone would notice if he fully hide under them. But his thought was interrupted by a soft knock on the door followed by it being opened yet again. This time the head that peaked around it was familiar and for the first time he woke, he felt some easiness find its way to him.

“Gulliver.”

“Ms. Nacy, how many times do I have to tell you, it’s Crutchie.”

“I lost track after the last several years, Gulliver.” She replied with a smile as she moved across the room and sat in the chair next to him. He raised a hand and itched slightly at his cheek, a nervous tick he would never admit to.

“So, what’s the damage this time?” He asked softly, trying to keep it light even though he knew his current situation was anything but.

“Your friend Spot got there just in time they said-” Crutchie could feel his brow furrow some, “You texted him last night after- after everything had happened. He somehow managed to get in and get you out. Which you are lucky he did. If you would have stayed there through the night, without being tended to. There’s no telling-” Nacy broke off and gave a shake of her head. He didnt remember texting Spot at all last night and wonder what had made him do it. What had made him reach out to get a hold of someone. That was something he had never done before after he had been punished in a foster homes.

“I think this is the worst it has been. Several large gashes, quite a bit of stitches. Some nasty bruises and I’m afraid there’s two fractured ribs as well. Which I am quite sure you will be feeling once they cut you down on the pain medicine.” She paused for a moment and leaned forward and Crutchie knew what was coming next. Where would he go after this. 

Crutchie blinked and looked at the ceiling, licking his dry lips some. He could feel his stomach clenching, this was always the part he hated the most, finding out where he would go next. It felt like he was running out of options, that at some point they would run out of places that would take him in. 

“What happens next?” He asked so softly, that he wasn’t quite for sure if Nacy had heard him but he assumed so did, though he was slightly confused by the small smile that was tugging at the corner of her lips. 

“Her name is Shelly. She hasn’t fostered in a while but said she’d love to take you in. You’d be the only one there, no other kids. Just you and her. And here’s the selling point, she has a dog.”

For the first time in what felt like forever, a real smile tugged at the corner of Crutchie’s lips. “Using my weakness of dogs to get me to agree to a foster home.”

Nacy gave a shake of her head and stood to her feet, reaching out and ruffling his hair. “She’ll be here in the morning. Try and get some rest. I’ll make sure to tell her you only agreed for the dog.”

At that Crutchie gave a real laugh as he watched her leave before snuggling down in the blankets. The lull of the pain medicine pulling him under to a much welcomed sleep.


	2. With no fear of shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to write this for NaNoWriMo this year which means it should be updated pretty regularly for rest of the month. But it also means that it won't be edited and I apologize in advance for that!
> 
> Also warnings for this chapter: Slight anxiety attack and past mentions/memories of minor abuse.

There was always an uneasiness that came with being put into a new home and on the entire car ride, Crutchie could feel his stomach churning. His fingers playing with a loose piece of foam on the arm of his crutch, chewing at the inside of his cheek. It was as if Shelly took notice of this because she did not try and lure him into small talk, which so many new foster parents often did. She had asked if he was okay and when he gave his nod, she kept to herself, leaving Crutchie alone with his thoughts, something he was very glad for. But as the car slowed down along one of the side streets of New York, he could feel his stomach begin to churn. 

Shelly had seemed nice enough at the hospital but there was never any way to tell what his new foster parent would be like. More often than not they always seemed nice at first but as soon as he did something that they deemed wrong, they turned on him in a flash. Punishing him in whatever horrible way that they seemed fit for him and the thought alone made his stomach twist even more, which was egged on as the car came to a stop and Shelly turned off the engine. There was no going back now, all he could do was hope that she was indeed as nice as she had came off when they talked briefly at the hospital. 

Opening the car door, he made his way out and before he could make it to the back of the car to grab his trash bag of things, Shelly had already grabbed them.

“I can take them.” He said, hating how small his own voice seemed to his ears.

“No need to worry about it, Gulliver- I got it.” 

The use of his real name also caused his stomach to churn some, nothing ever good came when his name was bellowed in the hollow of the night. And over the last fifteen years of his sixteen years of life, Crutchie associated the use of his real name with some kind of punishment to follow. But there was not a hand raised or a slam against the car, just Shelly hefting his bag of things up on her shoulder and leading the way to the small brownstone apartment. Skeptically he followed after her, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he made his way up the front stairs after her. Hoping that his stomach would calm down before he actually made it into the house, feeling the slight bubble of anxiousness tug at him. However, Crutchie new better than to let that feeling take over, especially in front of adults. He could not let any of his weaknesses be seen, they would take advantage of them and use them against him. So he swallowed deeping, hoping that the bubbling of anxiety would simmer down and he could breathe easily. 

Unlike most houses, as he stepped foot into the front room, it felt like home. The walls were a warm cream with art hanging on them. Fresh flowers lined the coffee table, two large bookcases, overflowing to the brim sat in opposite corners, a plush dog bed took up one corner, and it smelled like a home. Not of mildew or dirt, like so many of his previous homes did. When he finally looked up at Shelly, he could not help but return the small smile that was playing upon her lips as well. 

“It’s not much.” She said with a shrug and all Crutchie could think about was how this was the best house it had ever stepped foot into. “Let me show you where you will be sleeping.” Shelly paused for a second, a small grimace overtaking her smile, “I am afraid that there is some stairs to the second level of the apartment.”

“It is all good, I can take on some stairs.” The words slipped from his lips before he realized what he had some, surprised by how easily it was to joke around with Shelly. Silence fell between them and he could not help but wonder if he had said the wrong thing but Shelly was heading up the small staircase and he quickly followed after her.

“My room is to the left. There is a hallway closet that has towels, wash clothes, all the bathroom stuff, and right here,” Shelly pushed open a door, “This is where you will be staying.”

Crutchie could not help but suck in a breathe as he looked from her to the room. She had to be kidding right? 

The room was bright white with two open windows that was letting in a warm summer breeze, there bed was bigger than anything he had ever slept in before and it was covered in a dark blue blanket. He looked at Shelly who gave a nod and he headed further into the room. There was another bookcase here that was empty and though the room was small, there was also a desk and chair. 

“If I had more time, I would have spruced it up some more for you.” Shelly commented from where she was leaning against the door frame, watching him. “I figured we can make a trip to get some books to go on that bookcase. I think all I have are some boring adult books, unless you completely hate reading then I am making a total buffoon of myself.” 

Crutchie turned to look at her, “No, no this is great. You do not have to spruce it up for me or anything. And yes, I love reading. I mean- you do not have to get me books or anything. I’m sure whatever you already have is fine. I’m just- I…” He trailed off and gave a shake of his head, realizing that at this point he was just rambling and felt his cheeks flush a slight red. If there was one unspoken rule in most foster homes, it was to not talk to the foster parents. That was one of the causes of trouble but yet here he was, standing in this wonderful bedroom, talking away to Shelly, someone he had only known for a few hours. Who had given him such an incredible bedroom to sleep in.

However, there was that small voice in the back of his head telling him that this would not last. The good homes never lasted too long before he was moved one. Whether it was because the foster parents would claim that he was ‘too much’ or that they needed the space in the good homes for someone younger than him. Often an infant or toddler who would surely be adopted by the foster family. He had been in enough homes to know how it worked, that the teenager who had been in the system for ages and had a bad leg did not get his own family. He swallowed thickly and pushed the thought away before smiling awkwardly at Shelly, not quite for sure what he was to do at this point. It was like she noticed his hesitation and sat his bag down. 

“Why don’t you get situated? Maybe take you a nap, you have been through a lot the last few days.” Shelly paused for a moment, “I’ll be right down stairs if you need anything at all. I can even get an early dinner started. Relax, Gulliver, take it easy for a bit.” And with that she left from the doorway, which he stared at for a few seconds before moving carefully and sitting on the bed. He toed off the shoe of his bad leg before reaching down and taking the other off. So much had happened in the last few hours that he nearly forgotten why he was even here in the first place. And it was as if the injuries had read his mind and he could feel the ache of them run along his body. 

He drew in a deep breath, fingers awkwardly picking at a loose string on the comforter. Rest sounded so so good but he still was not quite sure what he was to do. Was this some kind of test? Was she seeing if he would offer to make dinner or clean? If he really would sleep in the bed or instead rest on the floor? That was where the line of confusion always got him, never being able to tell if a family was honestly being nice or if they were testing him. Waiting for him to put a toe out of line so they could jump and yell at him. To deny him dinner or make him scrub the floors. It had happened in so many homes that he never knew what he was to do. All he wanted was to lay down on the bed like Shelly had suggested. To let his tired and aching body just rest for a few hours. But if he made her mad, would she send him away? 

A tiny voice in the back of his mind reminded him though how nice she had been towards him. How she had given him an actual bedroom to sleep in, how she told him they could go and buy books to put on the bookcase. Maybe, just maybe she meant everything she said. Maybe she was unlike so many of his previous foster parents. Maybe she was kind and gentle and did truly care about him and his well being. 

He was so torn on what to do but his body seemed to act of its own accord and before he could fully think through of his actions, he was laying down on top of the soft blanket. Maybe for once in his life he had gotten lucky, maybe this was the start of something new and good but there was no way to tell. It had just gotten here, was just getting to know Shelly but he was already so afraid of messing up and disappointing her. His thoughts swirled around as his eyes closed but before he knew it, exhaustion won and dragged him under, asleep on a real bed for the first time in what felt like years.

 

-

It was the smell of something good that made Crutchie finally blink awake from the deep sleep he had been in. His blurry vision adjusted slightly as his hand fumbled around for his glasses and he shoved them onto his face. From where he was laying, buried under the blanket, he could see that they sky outside had turned a slight purple as it began to set for the day. With a content sigh he stretched out a little, listening to the quietness of the house and basking in it. He could barely remember a time or place where they was not voices or shouting or kids screaming from down the hallway. This was almost too perfect, too calm, too good to be true, and the smell of dinner made it all that more unable to believe. 

For a second he closed his eyes again, just letting his body slowly wake up on its own time, and not be rushed. Quiet footsteps could be heard approaching and he blinked his opens once more in time to see Shelly emerge from the top of the stairs.

“Hey, sleepy head.” She smiled softly and he could not help but wonder if that was something mothers said to the kids. Not that she was his mom or that she would ever be but the sentiment of it seemed like something that one would say. “You sleep well?”

Pushing himself up into a sitting position, Crutchie nodded his head. “Very. Best I have slept in what felt like weeks. Sleeping on the floor all of the time sort of-” Realizing what he was saying, Crutchie cut himself off and wonder what look had crossed Shelly’s face for a second. Silence lingered for a moment, neither of them for sure what to say but thankfully Shelly swooped in once more and saved the day.

“Dinner is ready if you are hungry.” And with that she turned to head back down the stairs and Crutchie watched after her. Any meal times with a lot of his foster families were a stressful and overall, awful experience but he was starved. All he had eaten in the last few days was the questionable hospital jello and soup and a nice warm home cooked meal sounded so so good. So he reached for his crutch and pushed himself to his feet, making his way out of the room and down the stairs, to be greeted by Shelly who was placing two plates onto the table.

“Ah, there you are.” She smiled as she sat a plate down. “It has been way too long since I had any one over for dinner so I might have went a bit all out. Let me just grab a few more things from the kitchen and we can dig in.”

Crutchie shifted for a moment and before he could get the words out, Shelly was continuing as she left and brought back in two plates- One with what looked to be chicken, the other one holding salad. “No, sit down. You dont need to help.” 

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

So awkwardly he took a seat at the table, looking at the food as she brought in another two plates, one with rolls, and the other with mashed potatoes.

“I was not sure for sure what you liked so I made a little of each. Eat what you want and if my cooking is horrible, please be gentle with me.”

At which earned a real laugh out of Crutchie and Shelly looked quite pleased with herself as she took a seat at the small table across from him. He waited until she began to load up her own plate of food before he reached for the chicken but what he was not expecting was the rush of anxiety that came with it. That made his hand tremble a little as he held onto the plate, putting a few pieces onto his own plate. It came in a rush, before he could push it down and ignore the feeling. The shortness of breath, the ache in his chest, the onslaught of thoughts all rushing to his head.

And before he knew it, he was back in all of those homes. The homes that had been so cruel and used food as a punishment. That would offer him food only to laugh and snatch it from his hands. That would let him have a few bites before yanking his plate away, yelling that he was worthless, that he did not deserve to eat their food. The feeling of skin against skin as he was punished for being so foolish and thinking that he was allowed to eat such good food.

“Gulliver.”

Came Shelly’s soft voice, trying to break him from the thoughts and memories. “Gulliver.” Her voice more firm this time and he tried to break free from them, to reach out and latch onto her voice and be allowed to be pulled from what was racing through his mind. Finally it was the gentle touch to his hand that made him both yank away from her and the thoughts, his heart hammering much too fast in his chest.

“Gulliver. You are okay.” She said, leaning forward, fingers laying against the table. “Hey, look at me?” 

Obeying her, his eyes snapped to her face and all he could see in it was such a gentleness and concern splashed across her features. “I dont know what happened in your foster homes before and you do not have to tell me, but, i promise you, it is okay if you eat here.”

It took her words a few seconds to sink in- he was allowed to eat. “Are- are you sure?” Crutchie asked softly, looking away from her and biting on his bottom lip. Hating how unsure his voice sounded, how he needed to hear her permission before he could take the risk and actually eat anything. “I’m allowed?” He added after a few seconds, braving it enough to look back at her. What he was not expecting was to see the sadness that had settled onto her features.

“Oh, Gulliver. I promise, you are allowed to eat. You wont get into trouble or anything. Cross my heart. You eat as much as you want, okay?”

And that was all he needed to cautiously dig into the first homemade meal he had had in years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every fic needs a texting chapter, right?

After dinner, the rest of the night went smoothly. Shelly showed him around rest of the house, telling him where things were, and helped him put away the small amount of clothes that he had with him. She even offered him up an extra phone charger since his had been dead for days and had not been able to let any of his friends know where he was or how he was doing. Something that they had unfortunately gotten used to but never did stop their worrying about him. So once he was ready for bed, Crutchie climb back under the covers, smiling softly as the dog, Kaz, made its way into his bedroom. He patted the bed and the dog hopped up onto it, curling around Crutchie, almost as if he was protecting the bed. He scratched the dog behind his ear as he waiting for his phone to boot up and as it did, the notifications showed up on his phone. 

He had been beyond lucky to get the phone, one of his friends claimed that he needed one in case if anything ever happened he would be able to get ahold of them. Crutchie had no idea what they had done or said to their parents but the following week later, Race had came to school, overjoyed to hand him a phone and tell him that yes, it was all his, and no, you do not have to pay me or my parents for it. Just let us know you are alive when we don’t see you. 

Crutchie scrolled through a few things for a few minutes absentmindedly, checking out his Twitter and Instagram, smiling at the ridiculous pictures that his friends had posted the last few days. Once he was done, his finger hovered above the text notifications, there were way more than he had expected but then again, that was what tended to happen when there was a large group chat. He knew that it would take much too long to catch up on what he had missed the last few days, that someone would fill him in on them sooner or later. So instead he pulled it up, sending out a quick message to see if anyone happened to be around.

[Crutchie]: Hey nerds.

Not exactly the eloquent of words but hey, he had been through the last few days. He laid the phone down on his chest, reaching down to adjust his bad leg to a more comfortable position as his phone began to vibrate. 

[Jack]: CRUTCHIE!!!

[Davey]: Cruuuuutch

[Race]: He is ALIVE

[Katherine]: Crutchie, how are you????

[Crutchie]: I am alive! Sorry, that I have sort of been missing in action the last few days.

[Spot]: Everything alright, bud?

[Jack]: We have all been so worried, nerd.  
[Crutchie]: Er- sort of?? I mean… things happened….

[Katherine]: Oh?

[Mush]: everything all gud?

[Davey]: *Good, Mush.

[Mush]: FIGHT ME DAVE

[Crutchie]: Oh gosh, I have missed this so much

[Crutchie]: But

[Crutchie]: I was sort of in the hospital?

[Jack]: WHAT?

[Katherine]: Crutchie!

[Spot]: Holy fuck, Crutch

[Crutchie]: Yeah, the foster home was just… it was bad. Really really bad. Stuff… happened, in the hospital for about two days???

[Katherine]: Where are you now?

[Davey]: Do you need anything?

[Jack]: Shit, Crutch.

[Race]: WHO DO I NEED TO FIGHT?????

[Crutchie]: Im fine, promise. Everything is okay-ish now. I’m at a new foster home and so far things seem really good??? She made me dinner and I have my own bedroom and Im the only kid here and the best part???

[Crutchie]: SHE HAS A DOG

[Jack]: Oh my god, its Crutchie heaven. All he needs is a dog.

[Jack]: So, so glad you are safe though.

[Katherine]: Let us know if you need anything?

[Davey]: We can all come smush you into a Crutchie cuddle pile if needed

[Race]: And I can still fight someone if needed ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

[Crutchie]: You are all the best. Really.

[Jack]: It’s cause we love you, nerd.

[Spot]: What Jack said

[Katherine]: Seconded

[Crutchie]: I think I might call it a night? It’s been a crazy and long day and I am so so exhausted

[Davey]: Get you some rest, Crutch.

[Davey]: Maybe we can come cuddle you tomorrow if you are up for it?

[Jack]: Reeeeeest

[Crutchie]: Oh, that would be so so nice. I will keep you all updated. Thanks again for everything. I love you all so so so much.

[Katherine]: We love you too

[Jack]: So much


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days passed in almost a whirlwind of recovery and overall of getting to know Shelly. He quickly learned that she worked for a marketing and management team for Broadway shows, which Crutchie was obsessed with. Though he never really told anyone, it was his dream to one day be on Broadway. Performing was something that he had loved since middle school. It had started out as a reason to stay after school and not have to go straight home to the foster homes but after being in his first show, Guys and Dolls, Crutchie caught the performing bug. So to be with someone who shared his love of Broadway was amazing. Especially when he woke up one morning and Shelly had the cast recording of Pippin filling the house (while she made homemade bread). 

She had also kept to her word and had taken him to the bookstore, with an order to get at least three books he had wanted. Of course there was protesting on his end, that no, really, she did not have to spend money on him but when she gave him that look (the one he was quickly coming accustomed to when she meant business), he picked out the books and quickly handed them over. New things or things of his own even were hard to come by, often being given hand me downs or tattered copy of things, books included, that he might not even be interested in. So sitting those three (new!) books that he had picked out on the bookshelf in his room nearly sent Crutchie into tears. 

Living with Shelly was like a dream had came true. There was no yelling, no punishments, no going hungry or cold or having to sleep on the floor. She asked him about things he liked, really listened to him, and took interest in what he had to say. There had been very few foster homes that were like this, that had truly care about him, and of course his time had came to an end much too soon in those homes. Something that he was terrified would happen here. Though Crutchie knew that this was not permanent, that the time would end here, and he would have to move on to somewhere else. As much as he knew not to, he soaked up all the warmth and happiness that radiated in the small apartment. 

He wondered if this was what having a true and real family was like. Having someone that seemed to care so much, that laughed and took care of you. And one afternoon he briefly found himself wondering if maybe, just maybe there was a way that he could stay here. But he also knew the reality of the situation. He was older, sixteen years old, he had a bad leg and walked with a crutch, along with a series of other issues that had not been broughten up yet. People did not want any of that when they adopted a kid. They wanted the babies and toddlers and heck, even the cute little kids that were fun and easy to take care of and raise. Not a teenager who had been in the system for fifteen years, who was sometimes scared of his own shadow. No. He would simply age out of the system in a few years and be left to figure out the world on his own. 

But for the meantime, he was allowing himself to take it all in. To sleep in the comfortable bed, to have warm and good meals, and to enjoy Shelly’s laughter, and all the cuddles that Kaz would offer to him. 

-

“She sounds so amazing, Crutch.” Jack beamed over at him as the two of them walked down the street, his ice cream slightly melting down his hand as they did.

“Yeah but lets face it, it is not going to last that long.” He replied with a slight shrug as he looked over at Jack.

“Okay but wrong. I did not think Medda would adopt me and here I am a year later, adopted and living my best cowboy life.”

Crutchie gave a laugh and shake of his head as he took a lick of his ice cream, thankful for the less hustle and bustle of the neighborhoods that were far away from Times Square. 

“Really though, you never know what might happen. You have been there, what? Not even a week yet? A lot can still happen.” Jack replied giving him a grin and for a brief second Crutchie found himself wishing that he could lean over and kiss that crooked grin. Inwardly he let out a groan, it was one thing to have a crush but a crush on your best friend?

Him and Jack had basically grown up in the foster homes together. Crutchie had been about ten when he was placed into one at the same time as Jack. Neither of them had any idea of what it was but they had instantly clicked and that very first night, the shared a bed together, and from there on then, the rest was history. The odds of them being placed into homes grew slimer as they got older, not many people wanted too many teenagers in one house but when they did, they always shared a bed and was always glued to each other's side.

Having someone there through them, someone that you knew could count on, that would stand up to any bad foster parents, and make you laugh was something they had both needed. Was something that helped both of them make it through the worse of the homes. And then last year, Jack’s foster mom, Ms. Medda adopted Jack. While he was over the moon for his friend, there was also that small part that had been slightly jealous. That wished he was the one who had been adopted but he knew that if anyone deserved to have been adopted, it was Jack. Jack who was so kind and wonderful and talented and ugh- Crutchie gave a shake of his head and finished off his ice cream, wiping off the remains on his pants.

“I know. I just… sort of given up hope? Im almost seventeen, not exactly in my prime to be adopted.”

Jack gave him a look, “Remember who also said that? And remember who was adopted last year?” 

Crutchie gave him a playful bump with his good hip, “Oh hush you. How could someone not want to adopt the great Jack Kelly?”

“Oh, now you are just flattering me.” Jack laughed, putting a hand across his heart. And yes, Crutchie thought, he was such a goner for Jack Kelly and that stupid, handsome smile of his.

“As if you need anymore flattering, you will get a big ego.” Crutchie teashed back with a raise of his eyebrow, dodging Jack’s hand that reached out to tickle his side.

This was what he had needed after the last week. To just be able to laugh and be silly and just have fun. To not worry or think about being in the hospital or the terrors that had happened at the last home to have landed him there. Or to think about how any hour or day living with Shelly could come to an abrupt end. That all it would take was one phone call, on her end or on his social worker end, that was bring it all crashing down around him. Crutchie hated how much he wanted this to work out. How much he wanted to, what, impress Shelly? To show her that yes, he was a good kid despite what he had been through and if she was ever going to take a chance on someone, why not him?

But then Jack was right. Jack Kelly who had never thought that he would be adopted ended up finding the most perfect mom for him. Jack was so afraid no one would adopt him because he was so openly loud about being bisexual. That because he had a small criminal background, (if stealing food and clothes for his freezing and starving friends was even a crime), and that having a habit of running away would follow him until he too aged out of the system. But from the day Medda had taken Jack in, the two boys had a feeling that this was it. Medda was stern but loving with Jack, accepted him with opening arms, and even encouraged his creativity with painting and art. She was exactly what Jack had needed and she had came at the right time to sweep him out of the clutches of the foster system. And as they walked along the street, shoulder almost bumping together, Crutchie could not help but think that maybe, maybe he deserved that too. That maybe luck would be on his side for once and he would not be tossed back into the homes that did not want him.


End file.
